Taking Charge
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: Castiel is feeling uncomfortable; Dean is removing his clothes in a motel room, and keeps telling him to relax. Will he? A quick oneshot.


**I don't own Supernatural! :(**

**"Taking Charge"**

My chest heaves as Dean undoes my tie, and he notices. He smiles at me, eyes crinkling in the corners.

"It'll be okay, Cass." he continues working on the tie, and I shift uncomfortably on the motel carpet.

He finishes with my tie. It's on the ground now. I feel my trench coat begin to slide off my shoulders at Dean's amorous tugs, and I fight the feeling to pull it back on; I never like to be parted from it.

"Relax." Dean reassures me again, and pats my shoulder lightly as he drops my coat to the ground.

I shiver a little as Dean removes my suit jacket and begins unbuttons my shirt, shifting a bit each time he pops open a button.

Now my top half is bare. Dean looks at me with a strange glint in his eyes, and I steady myself for what is coming. Dean takes a step forward, our faces inches apart. He places one hand on my chest; I can feel the warmth emanating from it, and it relaxes me somehow.

"Calm down," Dean says softly, and he cups my chin in one hand while the other hand is beginning to trace the dips and muscles of my chest. He leans towards me slowly, about how you would approach a skittish animal. Our lips meet. He presses against mine gently at first, and then it becomes more heated and passionate. He grasps at my chest now, pressing right up to me, and it feels like our bodies are one.

I would not say that I am not enjoying it, because I am..the warm lips pressing onto mine sends tingles through my body, lighting up my molecules, and giving me strange feelings that I've never felt before. I reach my hand around and place it on the nape of Dean's neck, pulling him closer to me. I became slightly alarmed as he pushed me onto one of the beds in the room. He reaches a hand down, caressing my still clothed hip. Too fast, too fast. I turn my face away, and pant for breath..the kiss has stolen it from me. Dean's brows crease and his hazel eyes spark with confusion.

"Cass?" he questions, and stands up to give me space.

I shake my head; for once, there are no words on my tongue that can explain what I want to say. I sit up on the bed, and Dean sits beside me, glancing at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I am not sure I want to do this, Dean."

"Why not?"

I look away; I don't have an answer to that question. Is it perhaps fear of the unknown?

"Do you love me?"

I feel hurt as I look at Dean. He knows that I do, why would he ask?

"Why don't you start then? You take charge. Be the man in this relationship."

I glance at him quizzically; weren't we both males? How could I be the man, if we were both men?

Dean rolls his eyes and I could tell he was suppressing a chuckle at my confusion. He lays down on the bed and takes my hand, placing it on his shirt. "Go ahead, Cass. Take it off."

I hesitate, resting my hand on Dean's torso. I had enough courage in me to rebel against God, why can I not be brave enough to remove another man's clothing? I use both my hands to pull the shirt over Dean's head, and his eyes twinkle with mirth as he gives me my next command. "Now kiss me."

I lean over Dean, and press my lips against his, enjoying that tingling feeling again. Dean grabs my hand and places it on his bare chest, guiding me. My hand seems to take on a mind of its own, running up and down Dean's chest, taking in every little detail. Dean moaned into my mouth as my hand brushed his hip, and I knew I was doing it right.

"See? It's alright." Dean said when we broke apart. I nod slowly; I do feel more comfortable now that Dean is not rushing me.

"Are you ready, then?" he asks, anticipation in his voice. He props his head on his hand and studies me as I contemplate my answer.

"Yes." I whisper, and then climb on top of Dean, one knee resting on each side of his body. His eyes light up as he looks up at me. "But I will take charge."

"That's fine with me," Dean says. He shivers with pleasure as I trail soft kisses down his neck.

"You must tell me if I am doing something unsatisfactorily."

"Cass, I don't think you can do anything wrong."

I stop all of my current actions to glance at Dean. "Of course I can. Any being can make mistakes, especially when they do not know what they are doing."

Dean rolls his eyes, but smiles at me. "Just..continue, Cass."

I obey his command, even though I am the one who is supposed to be in charge. Our lips meet again, and it feels so good. I briefly wonder why I was ever hesitant about doing this before pushing that thought out of my mind. It does not matter the reason, because it is irrelevant. We are having sex now, and whatever my reason was before, it seems petty and childish. The intense pleasure racking through my body outweighs any doubt that I had before. This is the most wonderful thing that I have felt, and I am glad Dean put me in charge.


End file.
